That Promise
by Marry Sykes
Summary: Shinoa tak menduga, jika dirinya memiliki janji dengan pemuda itu. [#OwaSeraAnthology] [Prompt1. Janji Masa Kecil] Warning! OOC sangat, cerita enggak jelas, summary tak sesuai isinya, dan lain sebagainya. [YuuNoa] Pliss, Enjoy!


**Title :** That Promise

 **Rate :** T

 **Genre :** Romansa

 **Disclaimer :** OwaSe milik Mas Takaya beserta partner-nya, saya pinjam tokoh untuk senang-senang

 **Note :** Fik ini untuk OwaSera Anthology 2016 dengan prompt **hari1 - Janji Masa Kecil**. Pliss, Enjoy..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sinar rembulan malam masuk melalui jendela yang tak tertutup seutuhnya. Nampak dengan jelas, seorang gadis bernama Shinoa tengah memperhatikan indahnya kota malam melalui jendela.

Ia juga sepertinya tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya, berbincang-bincang dengan seseorang yang berada jauh di sana.

"Iya, kak. Aku baik-baik saja.." ucap gadis itu pelan, "Haha, kakak tak perlu khawatir berlebihan seperti itu. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri di sini. Pekerjaan kantor juga bisa kuselesaikan berkat bantuan Kak Shinya.."

Jeda beberapa saat, Shinoa tersenyum tipis mendengarkan celotehan sang kakak perempuan dari seberang telepon.

"Kakak pikirkan kesehatan kakak juga, tak perlu buru-buru untuk kembali.. Nanti kita akan bertemu kembali, kak. Iya, selamat tidur. Aku sayang kakak.."

Dan panggilan pun berakhir.

Shinoa terdiam memandangi layar ponselnya. Nampak dirinya sedang memikirkan kondisi kakak perempuannya.

"Kapan kakak Anda akan kembali?" Terdengar suara laki-laki dari belakang gadis itu.

Ia membalikkan badan, menatap ke arah seorang pemuda bersurai gelap yang entah sudah sejak kapan berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Entahlah, Yuu, kuharap secepatnya.." balas Shinoa tenang terhadap pemuda bernama Yuu itu, atau panjangannya sih Yuichiro.

"Oh.." Yuichiro menundukkan kepala, raut wajah terlihat sedikit murung.

"Kenapa? Kamu belum berkenalan dengan kakak perempuanku 'kan?" gadis itu bertanya sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Mana mungkin saya tak mengenalnya.."

Shinoa menunjukkan wajah tak berekspresi.

Iya memang benar perkataan pemuda itu. Yuichiro sendiri yang bilang jika dirinya dulu juga terlibat akan kejadian-kejadian masa lalu. Tapi kejadian apa?

"Kau tak ada rencana cerita padaku?" Shinoa kembali bertanya dengan kepala tertunduk.

Hening beberapa saat. Angin dingin malam masuk melalui jendela, menggoyangkan korden juga surai mereka.

"Kakak Anda, Mahiru, ia membenciku. Itu saja.." terang Yuichiro santai.

"Tapi kenapa?" gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, maniknya menunjukkan ketidak percayaan.

Tentu saja tidak percaya. Shinoa tahu betul jika Mahiru itu adalah tipe wanita yang baik, tak akan mungkin menaruh rasa benci apalagi dendam terhadap orang seperti Yuichiro. Dan Shinoa tahu, jika Yuichiro itu adalah orang yang baik juga.

Mana mungkin kan jika Mahiru membenci Yuichiro?

Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya, "Karena.. karena aku melakukan kesalahan.."

"Kesalahan?"

"Iya, kesalahan. Anda tak mungkin ingat, nona.."

"Bagaimana aku akan ingat jika kau tak memberi tahu!?"

Shinoa meninggikan suaranya, manik hijau Yuichiro sedikit melebar terkejut.

"Dan berhentilah berkata formal! Itu tak seperti dirimu, Yuu!" lanjut gadis ini membentak.

Yuichiro menundukkan kepala, ia menghela nafas singkat. "Sebaiknya anda segera istirahat, hari sudah malam. Saya juga harus segera pulang.." ucapnya kemudian membalikkan badan hendak melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu!" Shinoa bergerak cepat menarik lengan pemuda itu, melangkah ke hadapannya supaya bisa saling bertatapan.

Manik sewarna merah tembaga itu menatap tajam si pemilik manik malachite.

"Kenapa kau rahasiakan?"

"Apanya?"

"Semua! Kau bilang jika kita dulu saling mengenal, kau bilang jika dulu kita pernah membuat janji, kau bilang jika kau tahu semua tentang aku bahkan keluargaku! Tapi kenapa kamu hanya diam saja!?"

Shinoa kembali meninggikan suaranya. Manik Yuichiro kembali melebar ketika dirasa mata gadis di hadapannya itu berair. Ia menundukkan kepala kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Kenapa aku tak boleh tahu?" Shinoa bertanya pelan.

"Karena itu akan menyakitimu.."

"Apa?"

"Jika waktunya tiba, kau akan ingat sendiri, Shin.." ucap Yuichiro tenang, "Tapi jangan tanya aku, karena kejadian itu merupakan pukulan bagi diriku sendiri.." lanjutnya kemudian.

Shinoa perlahan melepaskan pegangannya dari lengan pemuda di hadapannya. Ia menundukkan kepala. Berpikir jika kejadian dulu merupakan pukulan bagi Yuichiro hingga menyebabkan Mahiru membencinya, pasti kejadian itu adalah kejadian yang berat.

Merasa jika gadis itu mulai tenang, Yuichiro membungkukkan badan, menyamakan tinggi juga menepuk kepala bersurai ungu itu, "Sekarang kamu tidur ya. Aku nggak mau lagi dapat hukuman karena membuatmu begadang semalaman.."

Gadis itu merengut, "Kau tahu jika begadang itu sudah jadi kebiasaanku?"

"Aku tahu.. Tapi sekarang kamu begadang tanpa alasan, tak baik untuk kesehatan.."

"Tak usah memberi nasihat layaknya kau itu kakakku!" Shinoa melangkah lebar kemudian naik ke atas kasur. "Hei, Yuichiro.." panggilnya.

Yang dipanggil hanya menolehkan pandangannya, menatap si gadis.

"Tetaplah di sini malam ini.." ucap Shinoa pelan, ada semburat merah di pipinya.

Yuichiro bengong sebentar, mencerna kalimat sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Itu melanggar aturan.." Entah kenapa wajahnya juga ikut merah.

"Cerewet! Memangnya kau pikir kita akan berbuat apa!?"

"Tidak ya? Yah, sayang sekali.."

Dan- Bluk!

Sebuah bantal melayang tepat mengenai wajah rupawan dari seorang Yuichiro.

Shinoa segera berbaring, menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh badannya. Pemuda yang merupakan korban lemparan bantal hanya mampu tersenyum kecil. Ia melangkah mendekati kasur kemudian duduk di sisinya.

Gadis itu mengintip, tangan bergerak menggenggam erat tangan si pemuda, seperti tak ingin melepaskan bahkan berpisah. Memang terkesan manja, tapi wajarkan? Padahal status mereka saat ini hanyalah atasan dan bawahan.

Detik berlalu dengan sangat lambatnya. Shinoa sama sekali belum bisa memejamkan mata. Dirinya malah sibuk bermain-main dengan jari jemari milik Yuichiro.

"Tidak tidur-tidur kau?" Yuichiro entah kenapa jenuh atau malah dirinya yang sudah mengantuk.

"Belum bisa tidur.."

"Aku nyanyikan lagu?"

"Suaramu 'kan jelek.."

"Gitu ya?"

Suasana kembali hening. Shinoa mengubah posisi tidur jadi menatap ke arah eternit yang berada di atas sana.

"Hei, Yuichiro.." panggil Shinoa lagi.

"Hmm?"

"Memang apa sih janji yang kita buat?"

Yuichiro menoleh setelah mendengar pertanyaan singkat itu. Ia kemudian tersenyum kecil tapi jahil.

"Kau ingin tahu?"

"Tentu saja. Memang kapan kejadian itu?"

Pemuda itu terdiam, mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jendela, nampak sedang berpikir juga.

"Entahlah, sepertinya aku juga lupa.."

"Kau bohong!"

"Memang.."

"Cepat katakan!" Shinoa tak sabaran, entah kenapa membentak.

Yuichiro menghela nafas, kayaknya sih mulai pasrah. "Jadi, waktu itu kau berkata 'jika sudah dewasa, kita akan menikah..'" terangnya santai.

Shinoa langsung bangun dari tidurannya, menatap tak percaya dengan hiasan semburat merah di wajah. Ia tak salah dengar 'kan?

"Bo- bohong! Menikah kamu bilang!?"

"Hehee, iya memang aku bohong."

Plak! Tamparan maut mendarat di bahu si pemuda, yang menerima sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Shinoa kembali menjatuhkan diri ke kasur, menarik selimut, memunggungi.

Yuichiro terkekeh kecil, "Marah ya?"

Tak ada jawaban, mungkinkah Shinoa beneran ngambek?

"Dasar perempuan.." gumam Yuichiro pelan mengalihkan pandangan. "Tak perlu mengingat banyak, Shin. Setidaknya aku akan berusaha memenuhi janjiku.."

Shinoa mendengar dalam diam.

"Mengenai kamu ingat perkataanmu dulu atau tidak, aku rasa itu tak penting.."

"Tak penting kamu bilang?" gadis itu bangun lagi, "Tak adil 'kan jika kamu berusaha menepati janjimu, sedangkan aku.." kata-katanya menggantung, "Ingat saja tidak.."

"Jangan buru-buru mengingat. Sekarang sebaiknya Anda tidur.."

Yuichiro mengangkat tangannya.

"Tidak. Tunggu! Jangan lakukan itu.."

Manik pemuda itu sekilas berwarna merah, kemudian ia menyentil dahi gadis mungil itu. Kesadaran Shinoa perlahan menipis hingga akhirnya ia ambruk tertidur pulas.

Yuichiro menghela nafas singkat, "Sebenarnya aku tak ingin memaksa Anda tertidur dengan cara ini sih. Tapi jika tak seperti ini, nanti kamunya malah banyak tanya.."

Ia bergerak, membenarkan posisi tidur Shinoa, menyelimuti hingga leher, lalu dengan perlahan melangkah ke arah jendela.

"Well, selamat tidur, nona.." ucapnya kemudian melompat keluar jendela.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ia bisa melihat sebuah kejadian ketika dirinya berumur 9 tahun. Semuanya nampak berjalan biasa saja.

Ia tahu dirinya dari keluarga terpandang. Menjadi incaran setiap teroris bahkan orang misterius sudah merupakan hal biasa.

Nyawanya yang naik turun antara hidup dan mati selalu menghampiri dirinya bahkan keluarganya. Tapi ia tak terlalu memusingkan semua itu. Dirinya masih anak-anak, kenapa mesti harus memikirkan yang susah-susah?

Lalu laki-laki itu datang, mengisi kekosongan hidup yang membosankan. Mereka berteman dekat juga berbagi cerita.

Bisa dikatakan, si laki-laki juga tahu tentang keluarga temannya. Maka dari itu, dengan tekat bulat walau masih anak-anak, si laki-laki berjanji akan terus melindungi temannya.

Ia menatap bingung, mencerna arti kata melindungi. Tak pikir panjang, ia tersenyum manis.

"Kalau begitu, jika sudah dewasa besok kita menikah ya.."

Lawan bicaranya terkejut, semburat merah terlukis. "Me- menikah? Kenapa harus begitu?"

"Karena kamu akan melindungiku. Jika menikah, nanti kita akan selalu bersama, jadi kamu akan lebih mudah melindungiku.."

Alasannya itu lucu sekali, entah karena mereka masih anak-anak atau karena pikiran mereka terlalu jauh.

Namun keduanya menerima, menautkan jari kelingking dan menjadikan perkataan masing-masing adalah sebuah janji.

Setelahnya, ia berlari. Si laki-laki mengejar, berteriak agar jangan terlalu jauh.

Tak terduga.. DOR!

Pandangannya seketika menggelap. Ia bisa merasakan kepalanya sakit bahkan pusing, jantungnya masih berdetak lambat namun nafasnya berhenti.

Seseorang mendekati kemudian memeluknya erat, terdengar juga isak tangis.

Tak lama setelahnya, wanita datang. Berteriak memanggil namanya sambil membentak ke arah laki-laki itu.

Tidak, itu bukan salahnya.. Jangan salahkan dia..

Jantungnya terasa berhenti, pikirannya tak mau bekerja, tubuhnya mati rasa. Hingga kesadarannya hilang dengan sempurna.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**


End file.
